howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
Nelvie
Stelson ('''St'/evie + N/'elson')'' is the romantic/friendship pairing of Stevie Baskara and Nelson Baxter. It is known that Stevie and Nelson were friends prior to How to Rock Braces and Glasses becuase they were both members of Gravity 4. They are known to have a Brother-Sister relationship. Stelson Moments 'Season 1 Moments' How to Rock Braces and Glasses *When Stevie walks in Nelson turns his head and smiles towards her. *Nelson (and Kevin) give Stevie a look after Kacey sang. *When Stevie was walking towards Kacey in the back of the talent show Nelson (along with Kevin and Zander) had his eyes following her movement. *At the end of the performance Nelson and Stevie hug. How to Rock a Messy Bet *When Stevie calls their game 'stupid' Nelson explains it called Furious Pigeons. *When Stevie continues Kacey's sentence (Cause i am completely...obsessed with your phone) Nelson (and Kevin) says she nailed it. *Stevie sits near Nelson when Kacey tells them to raise their hands if they want to clean. *When they hear the 'cat' Stevie moves alittle closer to Nelson. *When Stevie and Kevin high five Nelson looks at Stevie possibly showing jealousy. *Stevie helps Kacey to get her on time for her date with Tony, and Nelson (and Kevin) insist to help too. *When Nelson says 'Furious Pigeon style' Stevie moves very close to him and does what he and Kevin are doing. How to Rock a Guest List *Nelson,Stevie (and Kevin) were never invited to Justin Cole's parties. *When Kacey was telling them that they dont know how to act in Justin's party, Nelson moves and stands beside Stevie. *Stevie and Nelson were both wearing red (Nelson had a red and black striped shirt whila Stevie had a purple-reddish top). How to Rock a Statue *Stevie looks at Nelson two times when he throws the drum sticks at Kevin. *Stevie hits Nelson in the 'area' with a pillow. *Nelson starts to play with the pillow Stevie threw at him. *Nelson tells Stevie he's the treasurer of the science club possibly showing that he is trying to impress her. *After telling Stevie that her hamsters are not treasurers of anything he batted his eyes at her. *When Kevin was trying to impress Stevie by telling her he did a workout, Nelson told Stevie it was only for 30 seconds possibly showing he was jealous. *When Stevie yells 'Focus!' Nelson immediately faces her. *Nelson seemed offended when Stevie said that they were dumber than hamsters. *Nelson wanted to proved to Stevie that they can get it right. *Stevie told Nelson (and Kevin) that it was the red button all along possibly hinting she felt bad for him (and Kevin). *Nelson (and Kevin) beleived in Stevie at the end of the episode and pressed the red button. Trivia *They are both from Gravity 5. *They are mostly seen wearing the same color of tops. *Nelson is scared of Stevie but still loves her. *Stevie thinks Nelson is crazy and stupid at times but still loves him. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Pairings with Stevie Baskara Category:Pairings with Nelson Baxter Category:Pairings with different genders Category:Duo pairings Category:Students Category:Gravity 5 Category:Musician